Harry Potter, Restoring the timeline
by xucrex
Summary: Potters live, Harry is thought to be a squib, time travel, wbwl, Harry/OC/OC, Rating M for future, AU, Greater Good Dumbledore, Mature Harry, Intelligent Harry, no slash
1. Beggining

**A/N**

 **Everything is moved around 20 years, so Harry is born in year 2000, Potters are attacked in 2001. Also in my story Hogwarts starts at age of 13, so two years later than in canon. I'm moving the timeline because this fiction will contain some technologies not available yet in 80s or 90s and culture references won't be so out of place. I read many fictions that took place in original timeline and were referencing to modern inventions, movies, books, or music. Starting age of Hogwarts for this fiction to be more mature a little bit sooner. Adult will be 18 instead of 17 so pretty much everyone after OWLS will be adult.**

 **1 galleon is 50 pounds.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter was a genius. He was son of a brilliant muggleborn witch Lily Potter and very powerful wizard James Potter. Lily was considered smartest witch of her generation, in school she excelled at charms and potions, Three years after graduation she even got her masteries in both subjects. James however wasn't a scholar like his beautiful redhead wife. He was a prankster at heart but still was known for his dueling skills. Harry of course had his two uncles, his parents best friends. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, he really loved both mans. He even threatened them as his adopted parents. Sirius was married to beautiful black haired japanese woman named had three children together. A pair of twin sisters year younger than Harry. Ara and Lyrae, and four years younger than them son named Capheus. Remus however was single, he never married always too scared because of his werewolf problem. Three of them James, Sirius and Remus in school were known as Marauders. They had fourth member but they never spoke of him. When they did they only called him a rat, traitor or scum. Harry had two siblings, a twin brother named Charlus and three years younger sister Dorea.

Harry Potter was born on midnight 31th July 2000 but his twin brother Charlus was born couple minutes later so his birth certificate stated 1st of August. He had brilliant emerald green eyes after his mother and his brother deep hazel eyes after his father. Charlus was born with an arrow shaped pointing upwards mark. In ancient runes it was rune for justice. Harry since his birth was radiating with power. His first bout of accidental magic was couple minutes after his birth when he teleported himself from hands of a delivery nurse to his mother shocking everyone. After couple of months and many hilarious situations everyone in the Potter household got used to it. Flying milk bottles, always clean nappies or even teleportation or apparition were normal for him. It was unheard of for child before his first birthday doing this sort of magic concusly, things always happen after he wanted them to happen. His parents, godparents and even grandparents were really looking forward what young Harry will be able to do in future and what would his accomplishments be. Charlus however was quiet, he of course too had his accidents with accidental magic but nothing as crazy as his "older" twin brother.

Everything changed on halloween night of 2001. It was the day when Voldemort attacked them in Godric's Hollows. Two adults Potters where out of house on the Order of the Phoenix meeting. It was organization created by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ancient ninety nine years old wizard didn't look older than fifty. It was organization created for only one goal. Defeat of dark wizard known to everyone as Lord Voldemort or You-know-who as everyone called him. It was not scare of the name. Not exactly, not at first. Dark Lord was smart man, he ruled his followers with fear and wanted to be feared by everyone in Britain and maybe even world. So what was better way to ensure everyone was scared of him, or his name than putting taboo on his moniker? What is taboo on his name? It was pretty simple but scary nonetheless for everyday citizen of magical britain. When his name was used it spell used was informing group of his followers knowns as Death Eaters who were aparating at the location where it was spoken and where wreaking havoc. It was simple but incredible effective way to ensure almost everyone to fear his name.

Potters where in hiding for couple of months already. They moved to Godric's Hollow on February of 2001. House they was not heavily warded, it only had couple of really simple wards as anti-apparition, anti-portkey wards. They trusted fidelius charm. It was powerful ward but had its disadvantages. One of those was that there couldn't be any protective wards except few that was around or within it. Another problem was it was dependant on trust. It was as strong as the person guarding it's secret. Peter Pettigrew, fourth marauder. Supposedly friend of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin was secret keeper. He was trusted, and apparently not as obvious pick as Sirius Black who was known for being best friend of the Potters. They went into hiding because of a prophecy that was given couple of months previously. Prophecies were often made, some for really meaningless things as if one would have a good day or if one would meet his significant other, but this one was special. This prophecy stated there was born someone who would be able to defeat most feared Dark Wizard in ages. Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Prophecy stated that child born when seven month dies was referring to two possible children. One Neville Longbottom born to Alice and Frank Longbottom's who was born at 30th July. Other one was Harry Potter who was born on 31th. One of the Death Eaters heard the beginning of the prophecy not knowing to whom it may apply and quickly reported to his master. Lord Voldemort after hearing about prophecy stating his downfall started planning. It was unfortunate he didn't hear full content of it but the beginning was enough for him. He quickly found out that Neville was born on 30th and Harry was born on 31th. Of course he assumed that Harry twin was born on the same day. It was mistake few more people later made.

He decided to attack Potter twins. It wasn't obvious pick. Longbottoms child was a pureblood. So for everyone it would make sense that a pure blooded child would be a hero for wizarding world. Not many knew that Voldemort was a halfblood himself, Born to witch Merope Gaunt and muggle Tom Riddle. Knowing that Potters were half bloods as well, he found it fitting for them to fit the prophecy. On this halloween Tom Marvolo Riddle known as Voldemort apparate alone on the street of Godric's Hollow after hearing of its location from his spy in the Order of the Phoenix from his mostly useless servant Peter Pettigrew. Lights inside were off, two children were sleeping in the nursery and they only were protected by a Potters house elf Nipsi. Quickly killing said elf, Voldemort went upstairs to kill prophesied twins. He found them in a crib both sleeping. They both wore pyjamas with names sew on it. Harry and Charlus. Quickly deciding that it would be more fitting to kill Harry first he raised his wand and said _Avada Kedavra_. Green jet of light shoot out of his wand and was heading towards Harry. At the moment spell hit him, something happen. Something unthinkable. After meeting smooth skin on Harry's forehead killing curse rebounded out of him marking him with Lightning scar on his forehead and with double speed headed towards Voldemort. With wide eyes Dark Lord tried apparating to try another time but again fate had different plans, with anti-apparition wards in place they made it impossible to aparate instantly. Tom had to will more power into his teleportation spell. Yet another thing happen, Harry opened his eyes. His shining emerald eyes met with blood red eyes of Voldemort distracting him for a second. It was enough. Killing curse hit him. He didn't die. His dark spirit left his flesh, after it left his body started disintegrating.

Couple minutes after events in the nursery of Potter house few adults apparate inside and rushed upstairs. James and Lily were first and found their baby twins in their crib lying down without making a sound. Harry was awake, fear in his eyes. Charlus was asleep not caring about anything. Before the crib there were ashes and a wand that belonged to Voldemort. Holy wood wand with Phoenix tear core. Everyone in England knew this wand. Lily quickly made her way toward her sons picked them up with tears in her eyes and hugged them like she was seeing them for the first time in her life. After a couple minutes Headmaster of Hogwarts, Leader of the Light, Chief Warlock Supreme Mugwump of ICW came inside. After inspecting both childrens he noticed both of them were marked. One, Harry had Lighting scar of his forehead. Lighting rune in Ancient Runes meant success. Other child, Charlus had Arrow one which translated to justice. After quick chek ups he was unable to decide which child was a chosen one. He of course knew prophecy. He was the one who heard it. He didn't know however that Charlus was born couple minutes later than Harry. Couple minutes, that decided the fate of the magical world. Couple minutes that decided of many lives in Britain and world, magical and mundane. Lily and James knew about prophecy but did not know its content. So they did not share it with their leader that Charlus was born day later. Looking again at both boys and their markes he decided it must have been the boy with mark that looked as justice, so he happily announced the boy as the boy-who-lived. Child who defeated worst Dark Lord in centuries. After making he quickly took Harry on his hands and put without anyone knowledge really strong magic dampening blocks. He overdid it. Without removing those blocks Harry would effectively be a squib. A child born to magical parents, child that was unable to do magic. He had his reasons, he suspected that Voldemort wasn't dead, there was no body only ashes and his wand. He wanted Charlus parents to focus on him, to train him for expected future encounter. With coin flip he made wrong choice and with one decision doomed his world.

 **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK**

At age of 7 Harry was flustered, it were years after his last bout of accidental magic. His parents keep telling him that he was magical, he had to be, they always reminded him that he did lots of magic before Halloween when everything changed. He was sad, angry even but still had hope. His dream was to be strong to do magic, to be powerful to invent things, to be master of his destiny. He knew his brother was special. Boy-who-lived, famous wherever they went his brother was fawned upon, many people wanted his autograph, many children from all over Britain sent him cards, congratulations, hope of friendships, birthday cards, presents. His brother was a hero a celebrity. He didn't want that. Being famous wasn't for him. Whenever they went to family trip to Driagon Alley he was glad people did not care about him. He loved his siblings, Charlus and Dorea and they loved him back, they often played quidditch together to his mother anger and joy of a father and uncles. Until Charlus letter to Hogwart they were inseparable. Harry was his mother son, he loved learning new things but wasn't regular bookworm. He did not believe everything he read and didn't take everything for granted. He already shown that he was prodigy at potions, he was able to make Pepper Up potion at age of seven which was unheard of, his knowledge of runes was impressive too. He was able to use Nordic, Egyptian and Slavic runes like it was english. He knew almost every spell from Hogwart curriculum for Charms and Defence against Dark Arts. He knew magic rules of intent. His only problem was he could not perform magic. Knowing spells but not be able to use it was very painful for him, he tried with everyone he could find, toy wands his mother, father, his uncles, he even 'borrowed' a wand once from his father boss Amelia Bones for everyone amusement. Not one of them worked. He felt nothing holding them. He spent hours, days trying and nothing. His parents kept remind him that he was still young, his magic wasn't developed enough to perform spells.

He spent another five years everything he could, all spells, potions, runes, everything he found in Potter's massive library he memorised and learned. His worst day in life was on 31th July 2013. Harry woke up at 5 in the morning anxious waiting for Hogwarts letter. After few hours he started to lose hope. His parents tried to cheer him up saying Hogwarts owls could be late. After dinner when even his brother got his letter on wrong day he knew his letter wasn't coming. Thirteen years of dreams of waiting crushed on his birthday. He quickly excused himself from his family and went to his bed looking very sad, tears in his eyes. Jumping on his bed he started crying, letting go of all the frustration of many years of waiting, of all his dreams crashed in one moment in one day. He weeped, He couldn't believe it. It was confirmed, Hogwarts letters were sent to everyone who could perform spells in Britain. He was a squib.

Downstairs Charlus was happy, was excited, he was jumping around, singing screaming, he did not notice his brother with dead eyes, tears in them leaving his family. Lily after seeing his son face broke down and started crying. She loved all of her children equally, but always was closest to Harry. He was her son, he took after her, he was brilliant like she was. He was studious determined to learn. Since he was around five he started asking her for help with potions and other subjects. She introduced him to potions and runes and noticed his gift for both subjects. They often talked what he would like to do in the future. He wanted to be an inventor move magical Britain out of middle ages to modern times, maybe even make electricity work with magic. Now all his ambitions were not possible. His letter did not come. His all dreams gone on day of his birth. She wanted to race after him, tell him she love him, that it didn't change anything for her, but James stop her. He had to work things for himself. She remembered her younger sister Petunia, how envious she was about magic and everything Lily could do it. She was devastated. She did not want her son to become bitter man like her sister did. Often arguments with her and many times when they were yelling at each other drifted them apart. James was sad too. His son, his first born with eyes that reminded him of Lily, those emerald eyes today were saddest he ever saw. He stop Lily from rushing after Harry, he of course too wanted to cheer him up but knew now was not the time. His child whole world was ruined and had to things things through.

Dumbledore came few hours later and talked with Potters, everyone except Harry was present. They discussed what would happen with him and how it was possible that their precious son didn't receive his letter. It was obvious to them, they all remember happy little Harry doing magic at will before Halloween. Albus explain to James and Lily that it had to happen on the fateful halloween night. Harry magic must have help save Charlus from killing curse and deplete his magic core. Everyone was shocked about this news. Lily and Akeno, Sirius wife were openly crying that their little boy saved his brother at the cost of his magic. James and Sirius both had tears in their eyes after listening Albus explanation. Dumbledore tried to convince Potters to focus on Charlus and sent Harry to Dursleys but it was met with loud screaming that they would not abandon their devastated son on his worst day. They all loved him, they couldn't do it to Harry not their child. They little child with messy raven colored hair and emerald eyes. It was not first time Albus tried. He needed strong Charlus for his fight with dark lord. He hoped they would see reason, Greater Good. What is one misery compared to lives of many. He couldn't understand them. Sighing he left the Potters to further his plans for upcoming year at Hogwart.

Next few days were quiet in Potter Manor. They moved here after Voldemort attack. It was empty because few days before that halloween Charlus and Dorea. James parents, Harry grandparents died. They were at Gringotts at the time, after leaving the bank they find themselves in the middle of Death Eaters attack in the Diagon Alley. Stray Killing Curse hit Dorea, which enraged Charlus. He died couple minutes later he was killed to, but not without a fight. He killed couple terrorists and permanently injured one, Lucius Malfoy. Few days after his birthday he finally left his room to talk to his parents.

"I'm a Squib" Harry told everyone at breakfast. "I'm sorry for locking myself in my room but i needed to think about my future" he continued "I think i would like to go to ST. Paul's School in the United States. It's a boarding high school so I would visit twice a year just like Charlus would, just like I would to at Hog.." he stopped himself with a tear dropping on his cheek.

Shocked, that how everyone looked at the table, James had no words, Lily was crying for his son. Always cheerful Sirius wanted to help his godson but didn't know how. Akeno was trying to cheer up her daughters Ara and Lyrae, both girls had crush on Harry, Both girls where a year younger than Harry and were devastated with news that he would not be going to Hogwarts, but at least he would be with them another year. Now he wanted to leave Britain to go away from them. Charlus both were sad too, they were feeling like they were losing their brother. He wanted to go abroad. To leave them.

"Why there" Lily asked "There are plenty of good schools in mundane Britain. Please, do you really want to leave us?" she asked trying to hold her tears in and failing hard.

"Yes mum, it is really good school" Harry stated "It is really good school, I had a lot to think about for a couple of days and I decided that i would like to go to Caltech." he expected dumbfounded looks of most of his family. They were magicals, all of them purebloods and half bloods except his mother. They rarely went to muggle London or other places so most of them knew nothing about life as a muggle. "Caltech is an California University, it has many classes but I am most interested in computer science and engineering."

James had no idea what his son was talking about: "What is compater science and engi…"

Harry sighed "It's compUter science and engineering" thinking how to answer his dad question he slightly smiled, first time in few days and answered: "Dad you remember the thing mom writes sometimes and she shows you those funny videos on?" After his father remembered said device and some films his wife shoved him he smiled and nodded Harry continued "Yes so they teach how they work and maybe i would be able to make those or other interesting things. Like mobile phones or ipods"

His mother with tears in her eyes was smiling at hers ambitious son, she of course knew what he was talking about noticing her family blank looks she tried to help Harry: "mobile phones are devices that muggles use to talk to each other like those mirrors you made in Hogwarts, and ipods are music devices that allow you to store and listen hundred of songs and play them whenever you want"

Sirius whistled "Wow, they can do those things?"

"Yes they can, almost every muggle has one mobile phone, maybe after graduating I could find some work or start a new firm or something" Harry tried convince his parents

James wasn't convinced, he didn't like the idea of his son moving across the ocean to go to school, he hoped that maybe he would stay in Britain live with them for at least a couple more years "Are you sure you want to leave? How much would it cost and how long would you study there?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling clearly thinking how to answer his father question, after a moment he answered "St. Paul's School is four years school, so I would be seventeen after graduating." he stopped for a moment trying to remember how much it costs "I think it costs 60.000 Dollars yearly, it's about a thousand galleons per year with current exchange" answered Harry avoiding first question. They could afford it easily, Hogwarts tuition was 2.500 galleons per year so they expected to pay for his education anyway so it wasn't a problem. No One was happy about Harry plans but he continued anyway; "I think i would need another 100 galleons for myself every year for books, food and other necessities, I could always find part time job so I always could cover some expenses myself to make it easier for you"

He really thought about it were everyone thought they were ready to agree with him when Ara Black, Sirius daughter asked him playing with her hands nervously and looking down: "Do you really want to leave us? We are your best friends, your family, would you leave us leave me?" she finished quietly, last part heard only by her sister who was eager to know the answer to that question and her mother who knew why she was asking it.

Looking uncomfortable Harry sighed, he knew this question was coming, deciding to leave his family was really hard for Harry. "I hate to leave you guys" he quickly said with sad look on his face "but I don't think i can stay in magical house and be around magic all the time" now Harry had tears in his eyes and was trying hard not to sob "Not receiving Hogwarts letter was really hard for me, I-I was devastated" he looked at everyone with determination in his emerald eyes, even with glasses all of them was able to see his red eyes and tears forming in them "I don't think i would be able to be happy here, I love you all of you, but I would like to be happy and being here with this around" he moved his hand to point at magical house and all the wonder happening all around them "it would be just too hard for me, not able to perform magic and living around it would kill me inside. I am really happy for Charlie" he said his brother hated nickname and heard his groan "and am really glad he is going to Hogwarts but I can't stay here, not now. I need to find my new self and work for myself"

Everyone knew the real reason why Harry wanted to leave abroad, it wasn't to study new cool things, it wasn't to met new people, it was to further himself from magic, magic that young squib loved like no one else, magic that he was hoping of doing all his life. Hearing his insecurities and real reason out loud was heartbreaking for most of them. They knew it but didn't wanted to pressure him. In this moment both James and Lily were both really proud of his mature son. Couple days after worst possible birthday party, he was trying to find something new he loved, he wanted to find something that would replace magic for him, they saw determination in those eyes full of tears, it was heartbreaking for them but they were really glad that he opened himself to them. He wasn't bitter about it like many people would be, you don't have to look far to find Petunia whose lack of magic made her hateful of everything magical her sister and nephews included. Harry was different, he still had dreams, now he had to find new ones.

After lengthy conversation with Harry, learning everything that was possible about his new school he wanted to go, they finally agreed. It helped that they could visit whenever they wanted. Of course it wouldn't be as fast as going to Charlus at Hogwarts and more expensive but they were old family and could afford spending few galleons to met their son couple times a year. Ara and Lyrae followed their parents, Sirius and Akeno back to Black Manor with tears in their eyes, they wanted to write to Harry almost everyday, but he said that owls were uncommon in mundane world and it would be suspicious if he would receive a couple every week so they had to write to him through muggle means, it would take longer but it still was something, after hard hugging and kisses on his cheek they left. Capheus younger son of Sirius and Akeno was 8 years old, he didn't exactly understand what was going on but seeing everyone sad, he to wasn't feeling happy as usual. Remus left couple minutes before Blacks, being a werewolf and unable to find work in magical Britain he often worked with muggles so was happy Harry was planning ahead and wasn't brooding about his misfortune. Charlus and Dorea, Harry siblings both were really sad, Charlus still couldn't understand his favorite brother was leaving them. He would not go to Hogwarts with him, all the plans they made, all the pranks they could do together now where out of question. Dorea felt like she was losing her big brother, one that always found time to play with her, one that always could make her smile was going away, why someone who deserved magic more than anyone here didn't have it. She went to her room crying.

Few days before end of a summer, all family and closest friends were at the london airport saying goodbye to Harry. "Explain to me exactly why you can't use portkey" asked Sirius hugging his godson.

"Sirius please, I'm a squib, I have to get used to using mundane means of travel, it will be cool new experience flying on a plane" Suddenly he grinned and continued "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Imagine all the pranks you could do couple thousand feets in the sky in metal box without a way to leave for a few hours"

Everyone paled at the idea, to magicals planes and flying was something weird and imposible, they never expected such things. Most of them thought Harry would have to travel in a ship for few weeks like muggles used to not that long ago to get across the ocean. Idea of being locked in metal thing with for few hours with couple hundred other people terrified them. Saying their goodbyes almost crying hugging everyone he left Britain to unknown.

 **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK**

St. Paul's School was a private boarding school. Harry until now was homeschooled by Lily in basic subjects like english, math, some chemistry, physics, biology. He of course knew things wasn't as easy as his mother thought and taught him, but he never expected so much. First few months he spent practically without leaving the library. He was genius, but was at disadvantage. Years without experience with regular things and without going to elementary school made him feeling like an outcast for some time. He had some serious catching up to do. After some time, he made few friends. After initial cultural shock he was feeling a lot better, yet there was always something missing, it always felt like part of him was gone or blocked. He tried really hard to study, was successful with it but never felt like he was really truly happy. In highschool his parents visited him couple of times, that made him happy that, he wasn't forgotten, that he was still their son. First time, they visited he quickly took them to nearby mall for some cloth shopping. They really didn't fit that well, his mother was muggleborn, but years lived in magical world made her knowledge outdated, she was wearing things that weren't worn for at least thirty years. His father thought Harry was trying to prank him when he bought shirt and jeans for him. But after couple of hours he got used to it and even said it made him more comfortable than magical clothing. During first year he often wrote with Ara and Lyrae, but after they started Hogwarts letters stopped coming, he got from them only once during christmas holidays, when he decided to spent them in his new home. They never visited him, he only met them couple of times when he went home for summer vacation. Both of Black twins were growing to become beautiful girls, women's even. He was happy for their happiness. Only major problem was that something was happening to him, his body often ached, his heart was beating really fast, it felt like it would pop out of his chest at times, he visited a doctor few times but they found nothing so he shrugged it off.

After four years he finally graduated St. Paul's School with really high scores, he got 1571. It was enough qualify for caltech with financial support. He didn't really need it but was happy help his family. He was happy after moving from Vermont to California. It was almost always sunny, people were great. He made new friends and overall felt pretty accomplished. Only problem were his aches and heart pains, it felt like it was getting worse and worse, He didn't wanted to scare his family so he never mentioned it to them. Last time he visit his home was when he heard his brother was murdered. He quickly packed himself and came back to Britain. Apparently his parents were hiding things from him to. He learned his brother fought with Voldemort in first year, there apparently was a basilisk in school in his second year, six students died that year. It turned out there was some possessed objects inside Hogwarts that unleashed monster from legendary Chamber of Secrets. In third year, traitor, Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban so idiot minister put soul sucking monsters, dementors to guard a school from him. In Charlus fourth year there was Triwizard Tournament, he was entered by someone into it, Cedric Diggory, winner of said tournament disappeared after reaching the prize, couple days later his body was found drained from blood. In fourth year few students with Charlus went to ministry to retrieve prophecy about him, he never learned its content. And now his six year there apparently was an attack at Hogwarts by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, over fifty students died trying to fight for their lives with Charlus and Capheus, Sirius son being one of the victims, Dumbledore died too that night. Both Potters and Blacks were devastated. Losing children was traumatizing experience, losing a brother to magic that he loved changed Harry. He learned that Voldemort took over Britain and started killing every muggle born. Making quick decision, he told his parents and Blacks that they were leaving Britain and he wouldn't allow them to stay. They reluctantly agreed, they tried to explain that it was their home, they had to fight for their freedom, they couldn't abandon their country. After few hours of heated argument, some yelling, Harry went even further and firmly asked if they wanted to bury Dorea, Ara or Lyrae next and told them that was ashamed that they would endanger them. Few days later they left Britain.

In the next year things were better, he still felt sad after losing his brother but tried to stay strong for his parents and Dorea. Dorea, Ara and Lyrae for their schooling enlisted for Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was good year, he finally reached his parents and friends of using mobile phones, computers even ipods or tablets. They were amazed at how muggles progressed over the years. Sirius after discovering what was internet was even caught couple of times shamely watching some porn on loud speaker to everyone's amusement and snickering of the adults. His pain and aches continued, at some point it got so bad he went to hospital. He had trouble breathing. His heart was pounding at imposible rate, his body started to glow slightly. He had no idea what was going on. When he got accepted at ER medical stuff had no idea what was going on. At some point he pulled his phone out and called to his mother, it was unfortunate they were visiting Charlus and Capheus graves for their death anniversary.

"Mom it hurts" he said over the phone, tears in his eyes from pain, panic heard in his voice

"What is going on, Harry, what is happening?" Demanded his mother, screaming at the phone.

"What is going on, what is happening to Harry" he heard his dad and friends asking in the background

"I'm at the hospital, my whole body is trembling, it hurts, doctors don't know what is happening" he said now crying over the phone

His mother panicked started crying too "Harry sweetie what's happening, we are coming, we will be there soon for you. Hold on sweetheart we will be there soon" putting here phone from hear ear but talking loud enough that he still heard her she said panicked "It's Harry he is in the hospital, he doesn't know what is happening, he says everything hurts him, we are going NOW" She screamed at them

"Mom im glowing, it's getting worse, I-.." he cut off fully crying now

"Shhh everything will be fine, just relax, we have portkey we will be there in a few minutes" now everyone was panicked. They quickly aparated to Potter Manor for international portkeys.

"Mom, I am scared, I think I am dying, I wanted to say goo.." he said sobbing over the phone

"Don't" she was shaking now, they were few minutes away "please honey don't say that, please Harry hold on, please I beg you don't leave us" after hearing this everyone paled, Lily was shaking and crying, James had no idea what was going on, but looking at his wife, he knew it was serious. Last year they lost one of their children, they couldn't lose another

"Mom, take care of Dorea, I Love yo-" the moment he said it their group was couple hundred feet before hospital that Harry was in. Rushing quickly suddenly they were thrown out with huge magical explosion. Screaming and crying Lily tried to rush inside the building that was on fire. James was holding her tightly crying seeing what happened. What possibly could cause such magical explosion. Sirius wasn't much better, his only godson, child he treated like his own just died, couple hundred feets away from him, scared talking to his mother. Why why fate was so cruel. Akeno, Sirius wife was crying and holding tight her two daughters, all three of them were devastated. Both Ara and Lyrea were hysterical, man they both loved just died, he was talking with them few minutes ago, he sounded so scared, he cried, obviously in pain. They were blaming themselves for never confessing they true feelings. They tried to distance themselves from him. He was a squib, they both were purebloods, it could never work. Why this world was so cruel, why first their brother and now the man they both loved died almost before theirs eyes.

 **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK** **SCENEBREAK**

All pain gone, he knew he died, there was nothing, just white light everywhere. Suddenly desk appeared out of nowhere and beautiful middle aged woman faded in.

"Hello Harry, we need to talk"

"Who are you" asked confused Harry

"Im Fate"

 **A/N**

 **That's first chapter, I thought about introductions longer and make first part drag for few chapters, but decided against it. It may feel a little rushed, but that was the point to quickly move to proper story. It will be Harry/OC/OC pairings I think it's fairly obvious by now with who. It mostly will be full Harry POV. Next chapter there will be lengthy conversation with Fate about what exactly happen and why. I will include more detailed explanation what was going in europe at the time Harry was in USA.**

 **If you find mistakes that I made please correct me in the comments. It will help a lot. I am not exactly sure how often I will update it but will try at least one chapter every week, possibly even more. New year is coming so next one may be delayed to I am not promising anything. Thanks for reading, see you next time.**


	2. Fate

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hello Harry, we need to talk"

"Who are you?" asked confused Harry

"I'm Fate"

"Huh?" gobsmacked repeated, Harry

"Oh you know, Fate. No? Well, I had many names, Dalia? Postverta? Moirai? Hemsut? You get the picture, I am the goddess of Fate, hence the name." she smiled fondly "You can't call me Huh thought. I really hate him, stupid Egyptian pretentious minor god…" she looked to be lost in thoughts. "That doesn't matter, we are here to talk about you and your death"

"Why?" still not knowing what was going on. Suddenly Harry realized what she just said: "I died?"

"Yes!" laughed Fate "Yes you did! I will tell you it wasn't pretty." informed him the goddess.

"What happen?" he asked still lost for words.

Tapping her chin and thinking how to best answer him, she suddenly got serious, looked directly into his eyes and said "That piece of shit, self-called leader of the Light. Mister Albus-three-faked-names Dumbledore put magic blocks on you"

She was about to continue but, Harry suddenly got up and screamed: "HE WHAT?"

"Oh, I see you understand, yes he did block your magic" He wanted to interrupt her again but she holds her hands up to stop him and continued "no please let me finish first. I will answer some of your questions later, not all, can't give you everything on a silver platter" grinned Fate "Long story short, he fucked up" snorted Harry "Yes he did. He fucked up big time. Remember that night when Voldemort attacked? Of course, you remember, after that, you stopped doing any magic. Basically, there was a prophecy about a child who will be able to destroy Tom" Seeing questioning look on his face she explained "Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort aka cheater who will never rest in peace after death. Why would he try to gain immortality in the worst possible way? Oh don't look like that, it will ruin the surprise later"

"You were saying about that Halloween night, can you tell me what happened? Please?" pleaded Harry

"Right, sorry, anyway there was a prophecy. No, I won't tell you it's content, it really doesn't matter, as I was saying, old fool, Dumbledore that is picked wrong boy-who-lived." She told him grinning. Seeing again his confusion she elaborated "You see, good old Voldie attacked YOU, not your brother Charlus. You destroyed his body that night, and YOU were destined to destroy him!" She stopped for a moment to summon two glasses and some weird drink "Do you want some?" he shocked his head. She poured herself it and drank some "Good stuff, you won't find it on earth. Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Maybe later" replied Harry irritation clearly heard in his voice

"Suit yourself, anyway. Dumbles just flipped a coin and picked wrong child as I said. Then in his short sight thought it would help Charlus with his destiny if he would be away from his brother and put overpowered magical blocks on you. His real goal was for your parents to send you away but Lily and James are too good people to get rid of their child. The blocks supposed to last until your thirteenth birthday but moron made them to strong. Hogwart magic sending letters didn't pick you, it couldn't sense your magic. So in his infinite wisdom, Albus decided you are a squib." She sipped her drink again, cleared her throat and continued "Really bad luck you could go to goblins to make sure you are a squib but clearly, none thought about it, well none except loved dumdum" Now though there is a twist of Fate!" she said and laughed at her joke. Harry groaned "Ugh are you related to Sirius?"

Fate snorted "No but he is funny, anyway, I will be sending back. We can't have destroyed the world now can we?"

"I'm going back? To my family? Will I be able to do magic?" quickly fired Harry, his bright eyes with hope in them.

Fate laughed again "Weren't you listening to me? For all the intelligence you have you can be pretty dumb"

After frowning from her words he repeated conversation with the goddess in his head, her words finally sunk in "I will see my brother again" he said with tears. Suddenly he got serious "I will have to go to goblins and take my blocks out right?"

"Bingo," she said grinning. "Now you will have to do couple things. First things first though. I will be sending you back on the day of your twelve birthday. It will give you a year to prepare and readjust yourself to the magical world once again. I won't be taking any memories from you, so everything you learned in the mundane world will stay. Normally when we send people back, we do alter their memories slightly and remove some important things, but as you were away and have no real knowledge what was going on, we can skip it."

"Do you often send people back? I'm not the first right? And thank you for allowing me to keep my mind intact" interrupted Harry with a few additional questions.

"Of course you are not the first one. You are special, that is pretty obvious, but you are not the only one in history who had destiny ahead of him and got screwed by some things," with the disgusted look she added "or someone"

"Great, so what exactly are you expecting me to do? You want me to kill Voldemort? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Firstly, I want you to prepare for the inevitable fight with Tommy. As I said earlier, he did something to keep him alive. After he attacked you, his body got destroyed, but spirit survived. He created couple very dark objects that prevented his death. You have to remember its name, Horcruxes. You will have to destroy them first before going after him. I won't tell you how many or what he used for them to create, that would be telling, and where is fun in that."

 _Horcruxes_ thought Harry testing its name. "What are Horcruxes?"

After taking another sip from her drink and thinking about how to answer that question, she looked straight into his eyes and with all seriousness, she answered "It's an abomination. There is no foulest magic created by humans. To create Horcrux you have to kill someone with cold blood, without an ounce of remorse and with all the hate you can muster. After murdering someone you force yourself with all the power you have to split your soul into the object of your choosing. It's worst kind of magic that exists. Not only it splits your soul into in half every time you do it, but it also changes you. A person creating one becomes less human every time. To give you an example let's look at Tom after his resurrection. Not only he looked more like a reptile than human but his behavior changed too. He was more aggressive, easier to anger and little humanity he had left before, was lost. Voldemort or anyone creating one will become bloodhungry. Never able to satisfy this hunger, he will kill anyone in a way for his goals." she trailed off, with a sudden cruel smile on her lips she continued "He will never rest in peace. After death, he will stay in limbo, never able to move on. In pain, alone only with himself and his thoughts, he will go crazy. After a few days of screaming, he will be begging for the pain and misery to stop. No such luck. Messing one's soul is one ticket to his personal hell."

As she spoke he was terrified of the fate of his enemy but after thinking what Voldemort did, he knew eternal pain was something he deserved "Good, he killed my brother. I don't know anybody else who would deserve such end"

Fate snorted "Try Dumbledore" Harry was speechless. Dumbledore was considered a great man, Leader of the Light. Greatest Wizard of all time. Why would he deserve the same fate as Voldemort? Fate seeing his questioning look elaborated "He is an evil man pretending to be the god. The block he put on you? Just explosion from your magic killed over a thousand people. Your family almost died too. A few minutes later and they would enter the hospital you were in and would be gone. Harry, I know whole magical Britain and most of the world thinks he is modern Merlin, god gift to humanity. I will tell you that he is not. He caused more deaths than Voldemort and Grindelwald combined and it wasn't even close. His first kill was his own sister! Granted it was an accident, stray spell during one of many duels with his lover Gelert. After Grindelwald started conquering Europe, Dumbledore should join against him as fast as possible. He of course eventually joined fighting him but it was too late and there were many unnecessary deaths. World war two rings any bells? The same thing happened with Voldemort. If he tried earlier things would be different. He should inform everyone of Tom real origins, his muggle father, a lot fewer people would join his cause."

"I don't believe it, he can't be that bad, that were just bad decisions. No one is perfect." He tried to convince her, but he began to see the man was far from good.

"You are bloody right no one is perfect!" replied angered Fate "He is an old fool, playing with people lives. He's acting like a puppet master and doesn't look at the consequences of his actions. You know, Severus Snape?" Harry thought for a second trying to think about who she was talking about. Remembering his mother telling him about her childhood friend he nodded "Yes, he was the one that told prophecy to Voldi. HE was the reason, Tommie, attack you on that Halloween. You were really lucky, imagine if he attack and your parents were home? The would die. Leaving you and your brother alone." Seeing Harry's outraged eyes she continued to make her point "Of course couple tears from Severus, the couple lies how he didn't mean it and poof Albus gives Snape teaching spot as potion master. Further, Longbottoms, you know Neville and Augusta right? Alice and Frank, Neville parents, they can easily be cured. Few potions, some mental work and they are as good as new. What Albus decided? He didn't need them. It was bad enough Charlus who he thought was chosen one had parents and normal childhood, he robbed another candidate of it. That's just the tip of the iceberg. I won't tell you what he did to your brother or your family, I don't think you could control yourself in his presence, but it wasn't pretty. Just know this that he was spreading lies that Sirius was your parent's secret keeper knowing full well it was the rat and hoping that Black would end up in Azkaban."

 _Voldemort, Dumbledore it doesn't matter, I am going back. Whoever tries to hurt my family, my friends will suffer. I won't allow it. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. Charlus, Dorea, my parents. Even Sirius, Akeno their lovely twins Ara and Lyrea and Capheus. Whoever dares will see what happens when you mess with Potter!_ Still deep in thoughts, Harry didn't even notice Fate small smile on her face. After a few minutes he decided, he would kill anyone who tried hurt his family: "What do you need me to do?"

Fate chuckled, "Such determination, good, you will need it. As I said earlier I will send you to the day of your twelve birthday. The first thing you do is talk to your parents into taking you to Gringotts and destroy blokes you have on your magic. Then prepare. It will take some time, I know you are smart and will be powerful but you need all the advantages you can to succeed in your task."

Harry interrupted her "I get it, but what exactly you want from me, what's the end goal here!" he almost shouted at her.

"Admirable, but you are couple thousand years too young to intimidate me" On purpose now to see how patient he is, she snapped her fingers again and french fries appeared on the table before her. Slowly eating one after another. After some time seeing how Harry was about to burst, anger almost visible she continued "I, of course, want you to kill Riddle and destroy all his Horcruxes. Next or whenever you really please you will destroy Dumbledore, I will even give you bonus points if you manage to tarnish his reputation. No matter what you do, you have to kill both of them, you don't have to be the one dealing final blow, but both of them have to die! I don't even care if you live or not. I don't care if your family lives or dies." she said with a serious look "It is your only chance to save the world. There won't be more coming back."

"If I have to kill both of them, to save my family I'll do it," he said with conviction in his voice

"Good now that we have this out of our way we need to talk about a few more things. Voldemort and you are part of the prophecy. No, I won't tell you it content, if you won't find it and listen to it yourself. Basically, you are the only one that can kill him. Or he can kill you" she was trying to continue but was stopped as Harry almost yelled.

"Great so how I died thanks to Dumbledore block and not by his hand"

"Oh finally you are proving you are smarter than you look" she answered with a smirk "Prophecies often are about technicalities. Technically speaking, Voldemort attack on you forced Dumbledore to put a block on you. It wasn't the case here. Prophecies only apply to wizards or witches. You believed you are a squib, everyone believed you were a squib. So this part of the prophecy didn't apply to you! Technicalities but that's how it works, Destiny is responsible for prophecies and she can be a bitch" She smiled fondly at the mention of other goddesses "Back to the topic. The prophecy states that you and he are equal. Of course like you learned prophecies can be a fickle thing, so being equal can mean a number of things. It can mean you are equal in height, weight, whatever. You get the picture. In this case, though, it means you are both equal in power. Yes, both of you are quite powerful for mortals, so as you see it won't be that easy to take him down. I'm sure you will manage. I believe in you." she finished with a fond smile he was about to reply but Fate added, "don't let the pressure get to you but world survival depends from you"

"It can't be that bad if I fail?" he asked terrified

"Oh no, it will be a lot worse, imagine world war two with everyone using nuclear weapons. Hopefully, it won't come to that. I would be buried in work for a long time" she replied seriously

"So" Harry tried to summarize what he learned "I will go back, remove blocks from my magic, fight, and finger crossed kill both Dumbledore and Riddle and survive. Live happy ever after. Something I missed?"

"Nope got that quicker than I expected to be honest" happily replied Fate.

Unsure about the answer he finally asked "Can I tell anyone? My parents deserve to know!"

Thinking about it she told him. "Sure you can tell your parents or anyone you trust with absolute certainty, BUT only after receiving unbreakable vow about not telling about it or talking about what we talked here to anyone else, magical oath punishable by death works too" stopping for a moment and finally standing up "you can even show them memories you think appropriate"

Harry standing up asked "So that's it? I'm going back? How does that work? You snap your fingers and I wake up in my bed on my twelve birthday?"

Fate laughed "Well yeah, what you expected some obscure ritual and sacrificing hundreds of virgins? I AM a goddess, I do what I want and when I want."

After walking with him for few minutes she said "It's time" she snapped her fingers and Harry disappeared. She laughed "Still got it!"

 **A/N**

 **I know my English is not perfect, It's my third language and I actually never studied it in school, all I know is from couple fo years of self-study, movies or games. If anyone is interested in being a Beta message me. I really appreciate all criticism so feel free to point all mistakes, and I hope it will help me in my writing. That's the reason I started writing fanfiction to improve my English.**

 **Harry will be powerful, but he won't roll over his enemies like they are kindergarten children. War with Voldemort will be tough and Dumbledore won't be an easy target either.**

 **I'm happy someone likes my pairing. I always liked OC's and Sirius troublemaker girls seemed for me as a perfect pick. Btw kaixbi if you are looking for some twins/Harry pairing fics check out "The year too soon" by Nhunter, in it Harry goes to Hogwarts year earlier is sorted into Slytherin and from the look of things he will be paired with Hestia and Flora Carrow. It is not complete but I hope the author did not abandon it. I definitely enjoyed reading it.**

 **Originally I wanted Fate to recap events at Hogwarts, but I decided it would be better for the story if Harry didn't know everything. Obviously, he knows some things, like the Chamber of Secret being open or Triwizard Tournament but doesn't know any details.**

 **Next chapter will include everything until the train ride.**


End file.
